Riptide
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Había regresado a ese café,de pronto la chica subió al escenario y comenzó a cantar...ella volteo hacia el público y se le quedo mirando "¡Hey tú! El chico que baja corriendo contracorriente, abducido por el lado oscuro. Quiero ser tu mano izquierda" . Fue entonces que Bucky supo que se quedaría...solo por ella, quizá. Bucky/OC


El fic sucede después del final de la película, aproximadamente unos tres o cuatro meses después, meses en los cuales Bucky ha escapado varias veces de HYDRA, quienes ahora lo quieren muerto.

Nada me pertenece excepto la idea de esto.

Personajes son de Marvel y la canción es de Vance Joy, la cual modifique para que coincidiera con el fic.

─ Diálogos

_"─ Recuerdos"_

_Canción_

* * *

Había regresado a ese café, la verdad no tenía idea del porque estaba allí ni por qué escogió la mesa más cerca al pequeño escenario esperando que la chica viera que acepto su invitación… o lo que hubiera sido esa extraña platica de ayer entre balbuceos y sonrojos de parte de ella. Pensó que simplemente iba para agradecerle, aun no confiaba del todo en ella pero tenía que admitir que le debía bastante, no cualquiera lo hubiera ayudado como ¿Roxanne? Lo hizo, ofreciéndole un lugar donde quedarse después de encontrarlo tirado y sangrando en un callejón en un barrio de mala muerte.

Al estar conviviendo con ella mientras sus heridas se curaban y teniendo peleas absurdas por incluso de qué lado del sofá se sentaría cada uno es que notó con cierto alivio que los lapsos de pérdida de memoria cada vez iban desapareciendo más rápido, permitiéndole recordar sin esas horribles jaquecas (que no se comparaban a las descargas para freír su cerebro que los de HYDRA le daban) que lo asaltaban cada que hacia esfuerzo por recordar algo de su confuso y sangriento pasado, hechos que a ella parecían no importarle.

"─ _No me interesa quién hayas podido ser en tu anterior vida, ni que hiciste estando bajo las órdenes de aquellos que te hicieron perder la memoria… lo importante es la persona que eres o intentas ser ahora y para mí, es suficiente el conocer a Buck simplemente"_

Sus palabras parecían no querer dejar su cabeza, estas se repetían constantemente junto con la mirada seria y decidida que le dedicara ella el día que él, en uno de sus fallidos intentos por recordar le dijo parte de lo que sabía, que él era un asesino y que alguien lo había manipulado… que antes era parte del bando de los buenos y se suponía que debiera estar muerto. Aunándole a que fue cuando ella comenzó a llamarlo "Buck" alegando que se volvería loca si lo seguía llamando "hey tú" o cosas parecidas y que así sería un apodo con el que él se estaba familiarizando pero que no le provocaría dolor de cabeza cada que intentara recordarlo. No la había contradicho, pues por experiencia propia sabía que era inútil discutir el tema con la testaruda chica y que dijera lo que dijera ella seguiría llamándolo así.

El mesero lo reconoció y con una sonrisa le sirvió un café diciéndole que ella pronto aparecería en el escenario, Buck le agradeció con un gesto algo tosco que, estaba seguro, el tipo había confundido con posesividad o celos… cualquiera de las dos, y como ya era costumbre, no lo corrigió, con el paso del tiempo aprendió que era mejor dejar pasar las cosas para que la gente no lo notara, que pensaran lo que quisieran y así no sería tan fácil para HYDRA y lo que quedaba de SHIELD localizarlo.

De pronto la chica, "su nombre es Roxanne" se recordó, subió al escenario acompañada de una guitarra y dando una vista rápida al lugar tomo asiento y comenzó a tocar, al parecer no lo había notado por la poca luz que había.

Su atuendo eran unos jeans, una blusa y una chaqueta de cuero junto con unas botas. Pudo notar que su nívea piel contrastaba perfectamente con el café oscuro de la chaqueta y el verde olivo de la blusa, que su pantalón negro combinaba perfectamente con su cabello ébano acomodado en descuidados rizos que le daban un aspecto algo salvaje pero atractivo y todo en conjunto con sus ojos marrones y sus labios rosados era una vista perfecta para cualquier hombre que se respetara de serlo. La chica era atractiva, pero hoy (que era la primera vez que la veía tan arreglada) simplemente deslumbraba.

_Me asustaban los dentistas y la oscuridad,_

_Me asustaban los chicos apuestos y empezar una conversación._

_Oh, todos mis amigos se vuelven verdes._

_Eres el ayudante del mago en su sueño,_

_Oh, y vienen malogrados._

Allí él recordó que la había escuchado componer la canción durante la semana, tarareaba fragmentos y varias veces la sorprendió mirándolo mientras escribía en la libreta que cargaba a todas partes. De repente ella volteo hacia el público y se le quedo mirando mientras seguía cantando.

_El chico que baja corriendo contracorriente,_

_Abducido por el lado oscuro._

_Quiero ser tu mano izquierda._

Le sonreía al decir aquello y el no supo cómo reaccionar, así que opto por solo apretar más fuerte la taza entre sus manos y apartar la mirada de ella. Roxanne por el contrario siguió cantando con una sombra de sonrisa en los labios.

_Te quiero cuando cantas esa canción,_

_Y tengo un nudo en la garganta_

_Porque vas a cantar las palabras mal._

_Hay una película que creo que te gustará,_

_Un tío decide despedirse del trabajo_

_Y se dirige a Nueva York._

_Es un cowboy que corre por su cuenta,_

_Y él ha estado viviendo en la balda más alta._

Volteó de nuevo y cantaba como si solamente fuera para él la canción.

_Oh, y vienen despegados._

_El chico que baja corriendo contracorriente,_

_Abducido por el lado oscuro._

_Quiero ser tu mano izquierda._

_Te quiero cuando cantas esa canción,_

_Y tengo un nudo en la garganta_

_Por__que vas a cantar las palabras mal._

La gente le animaba y se movía al ritmo que la guitarra dictaba, Roxanne sonreía al mirar al público pero la sonrisa se ensanchaba al voltear a ver al castaño por el que había escrito la canción. Tomo algo de valor y continúo con la canción mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

_Solo quiero, solo quiero saber_

_Si vas a, si vas a quedarte._

_Solo tengo que, solo tengo que saberlo._

_No puedo tenerlo, no puedo tenerlo de otra forma._

Notó como la mirada de él cambio un poco pero no supo descifrar su expresión, por lo que volteo hacia el demás público, sabía que no debía de agobiarlo y la idea de pedirle ello con la canción pareció dejar de ser buena. Bucky por otro lado se tensó ante esto, el sentimiento de que HYDRA estaba detrás de todo volvió con fuerza a su mente y necesito de todo su control para no salir corriendo de allí o intentar dañar a alguien de las personas a su alrededor. Todo por la voz de la morena frente a él.

_Juro que está destinado a la pantalla grande,_

_Es la cosa más parecida a mi ideal_

_Que alguna vez has visto, oh._

Ella sigue con la canción, la sonrisa abandonando sus ojos y su tono cambiando apenas perceptible para él. Por alguna razón eso hizo que se molestara consigo mismo.

_El chico que baja corriendo contracorriente,_

_Abducido por el lado oscuro._

_Quiero ser tu mano izquierda._

_Te quiero cuando cantas esa canción,_

_Y tengo un nudo en la garganta_

_Porque vas a cantar las palabras mal._

Esas simples palabras, el sentimiento con que ella las cantaba lograba alterarlo un poco y aumentar su pulso, lo cual no le agradaba ya que era algo nuevo y desconocido para él pero que su mente en una pequeñísima parte le aseguraba que era normal y que estaba bien… era la parte que seguía repitiéndole que él era James "Bucky" Barnes y no solo el puño de HYDRA apodado "Soldado del invierno".

_Oh, chico que bajas corriendo contracorriente,_

_Abducido por el lado oscuro._

_Quiero ser tu mano izquierda._

_Te quiero cuando cantas esa canción,_

_Y tengo un nudo en la garganta_

_Porque vas a cantar las palabras mal._

Tomo fuerzas de quién sabe dónde y volvió a verlo, el tenia ahora cierta confusión marcada en su rostro y ella no supo si sentirse mejor o peor ¿Por qué tenía que ser él tan complicado? ¿Acaso no bastaba tener que soportar su desconfianza y lapsos de falta de memoria al principio cuando lo alojo en su casa? Pero resolvió que, si no fuera tan complicado no sería Buck, el chico del que ella estaba irremediablemente ¿enamorada?, tal vez "interesada" sonaría mejor… en todo caso si Buck la rechazaba, le dolería menos sino aceptaba que estaba enamorada de él resolvió.

_Oh, chico que bajas corriendo contracorriente,_

_Abducido por el lado oscuro._

_Quiero ser tu mano izquierda._

_Te quiero cuando cantas esa canción,_

_Y tengo un nudo en la garganta_

_Porque vas a cantar las palabras mal._

_Tengo un nudo en la garganta_

_Porque vas a cantar las palabras mal._

Termino de cantar recibiendo aplausos y porras de los clientes del café, bajo del escenario con una sonrisa agradeciéndoles con una pequeña reverencia y corrió a cambiarse para seguir trabajando, ya los chicos que seguían luego de ella estaban alistándose en el escenario para comenzar a tocar.

Al salir de nuevo con su traje de camarera se dirigió a la cocina para tomar las órdenes que estaban en espera, al salir de nuevo noto que Buck se había marchado lo cual la molesto un poco, dejo las ordenes y fue a recoger la taza que estaba en la mesa que había ocupado el castaño cuando noto como al lado de esta había una servilleta con algo escrito en ella. Como la llamaron de otra mesa tomo la servilleta y la guardo sin siquiera leerla, siguió con su trabajo esperando poder leer lo que sea que le haya escrito en su pequeño descanso que tenía antes de cerrar el café.

Apenas termino de entregar dos órdenes su jefe le dijo que podía descansar para después al fin recoger e irse a sus casas, ella lo miro agradecida y corrió hacia la cocina, se sentó en una mesa que ocupaban los empleados para comer y saco la ahora arrugada servilleta.

"_Lo haré. Buck"_

Es todo lo que decía y eso basto para sacarle una amplia sonrisa, al final le había respondido y justo lo que ella quería. Buck sí se quedaría y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez conociéndolo más lograría acercarse a él… lo suficiente para robarle un beso, quizá.

* * *

Continuará...?

¿Reviews?


End file.
